


By the pale moonlight

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark Fitz, Dark Simmons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as they had each other, they didn't need anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the pale moonlight

The way the knife in her hand reflects in the moonlight captivates him. She is a whole different being like this. There was no boundaries when they were like this. 

She moves gracefully, ever step has a purpose. The predator stalks her prey. The knife fits loosely in her hand as she walks closer to the bound creature before her. 

"Do it Jemma. I want to watch." He is leaned up against the tree his arms across his chest. 

She gave him a bright smile before turning her attention towards the prey. 

It was time to play. 

The woman was in her early in her early twenties. Young, pretty, and terrified just how Leo loves them. She was begging and pleading as Jemma grabbed her by her dark hair. 

"Please don't. I want tell anyone." Of course that's what they all say. 

She plays at first, making small shallow cuts just deep enough to cause her prey to scream in agony. 

The cuts get deeper as Jemma slowly looses interest. Leo walks forward gently taking the knife from her hand, kissing her lips smearing the blood that landed on her face. 

"Go get em." She smirks urging him forward. 

He steps forward grabbing the almost unconscious girl by the forearm. The renewal of a struggle excites him. 

"Please let me go."

"Shh." He soothes her running a bloody hand through her hair. "It will be over soon." He whispers as he plunges the blade through her heart. Over and over he plunges. 

When he finally lets the lifeless body drop to the hard ground, Jemma is giving him a hungry look. Wiping his knife on the tail of his shirt he steps towards her and takes her hand. 

"You did beautiful." She whispered in his ear. Shivers rode up his spine. 

"You weren't so bad yourself." He pulled her closer.

While they had each other they didn't need anything else. 


End file.
